Flash Drive
by dorydafish
Summary: Finn finds out Karofsky's secret - 'He knew that if he walked out right now, he could pretend that everything was still the same.  That Karofsky wasn't gay.  That he hadn't kissed Kurt.' Some one-sided Kurtofsky.  ONE SHOT!


_**As most of you know, I'**__**m not sad about Klaine, I had prepared myself, but some Klainers are really upsetting me with their extra hating on Karofsky now their ship is canon. Can't you just be happy you got what you wanted? :S**_

_**I dunno…so in protest here's another random Karofsky fic :D**_

* * *

Finn inserted the flash drive into his laptop and waited for it to load as he emptied his gym clothes into his laundry basket. He had found the thing on the locker room floor, under the benches. It had no name. Finn knew first hand that it was a pain in the ass when you lost something like that. He'd been losing textbooks and drives for as long as he could remember. So he pocketed the thing and told himself that he would just open a word document, assignment or something and figure out whose it was before giving it back. Most people put their names on the top of the page, right?

Looking back at the screen, he noticed that the open window only had media files. He came to the conclusion that it must have been Coach Beiste's drive and that she had videoed practices to study plays. He shrugged before opening the first one on the list. It wasn't like it would be a big deal. Maybe watching would help his game for next season. It was dated two months previously.

Leaning back in his chair he waited for the static noise to calm before he saw his teammate on screen.

Karofsky.

It was Karofsky's flash drive.

He wondered what that jerk had to say. Okay, so he wasn't that bad as he had been, but he was stupid if he thought that he and Finn would be friends. He screwed that up when he refused to apologise to Kurt. Finn was Kurt's big bro. He was going to keep the promise he made to Kurt at the wedding. That came above the team.

'_So my stupid therapist, Dr Patel, said I gotta write down my feels or some shit in a journal. I told him I ain't writing a girlie, fucking, diary so he made me do this stupid video thing. I don't even get why he wants me to do this. He knows everything, I've told him everything anyways.'_

Finn's eyes widened at the opening statement and moved to close down the file. This was personal. He shouldn't know that Karofsky was seeing a therapist. But just as his fingertips moved across the track pad, he stopped.

'_I figure he wants me to talk about Hummel. That's the reason I'm here right?'_

Kurt? He was in therapy because of Kurt? Finn stared at the image of Karofsky. It seemed as though he was speaking directly to Finn, though that was impossible.

'_God, I know I'm a complete dick for what I did to him and I know I should apologise, but I can't, alright? Hudson even offered to drive me to his new school, but fuck that. He doesn't need me bringing up all the shitty things I did all over again.'_

Finn frowned. He had genuinely thought that Karofsky might want to join the Glee club. He was just trying to help the dude, why did he have to be such an ass all the time?

'_And then if I apologise for all the crap I pulled I'm gonna have to apologise for the kiss. And I don't wanna because, hell, if I had the chance, I'd kiss him again. FUCK! This is just so fucked up! I don't get it! I thought with him gone I would get all these fucking gay thoughts out of my head._

_God, this is bullshit, it's not helping it's making it worse. Fuck you Dr Patel, you know fuck all about trying to make people better-'_

And with that, Finn watched as an angry looking arm hit the side of the screen, successfully switching the camera off.

Even with the screen blank, all Finn could do was gawk at it, replaying the words over and over again.

Karofsky had kissed Kurt?

Karofsky was gay?

Karofsky couldn't be gay. How could a guy like him be gay?

Weren't gay guys meant to be like Kurt and Blaine? He didn't know any gay dudes like Karofsky. There weren't even any on the shows that Kurt made him watch.

He'd let out a low whistle, before removing the drive and turning it absentmindedly over in his right hand. He wasn't going to watch anymore. Finn already knew he had watched too much.

What the hell was he going to do now?

* * *

"Hey Karofsky," Finn said as neutrally as he could, walking up the other jock in the locker room.

"What do you want Hudson?" Karofsky growled. He didn't look happy. He was emptying his locker one by one in search of something. "Where the hell is it?" Finn heard him mutter under his breath.

Finn cleared his throat before holding out the flash drive in front of him. "Are you looking for this? I found it on the floor of the locker room yesterday."

Karofsky looked at the object in Finn's hand before slowly tracking his gaze up to the other boy's eyes. Finn stood still and almost felt the need to hold his breath as Karofsky studied Finn's face. The quarterback stared as vacantly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't give away the fact that he knew Karofsky's secret.

The right guard seemed satisfied with this and took the plastic thing containing his vulnerability from Finn. "Thanks," he said gruffly, turning back to his locker to reorganise everything that he had just removed.

Finn had gotten away with it. He knew he should have been happy. He knew that if he walked out right now, he could pretend that everything was still the same. That Karofsky wasn't gay. That he hadn't kissed Kurt.

But he hesitated on the spot just a little too long. Karofsky didn't even have to look up to know that Finn was still there. "You watched it?" he said in a soft but equally dangerous voice.

He could have denied it. Said he didn't know what Karofsky was talking about. But he didn't. "Yeah."

Karofsky still didn't look up. He seemed intent on focusing on the inside of his locker. "So you gonna give me another lecture about how I need to apologise to Hummel? Well tough shit, I'm not gonna."

Finn scanned the empty locker room, just in case he had missed a lone student. There was no one around but he still lowered his voice. He was all too aware that anyone could burst into the room at anytime. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I of all people would have understood." And he was quite sure that he would have. It wasn't as if he would tell anyone, or start calling Karofsky names. His brother was gay for goodness sake.

Finn could see Karofsky clench and unclench his jaw from the side profile he had of the other boy. "There's nothing to tell."

"Come on, you can't be like this forever!" he tried placing a hand on Karofsky's large shoulder. He was trying to be comforting.

Karofsky shrugged it off harshly. "Why not? I'm gonna be like this for as long as I can. You don't get it. Everything will change for me. EVERYTHING! I'm not like Hummel, everyone knew he was gay from day one. So back the fuck off. You don't get a say in what I do with my life."

"I do if it involves you kissing my brother!" Finn said hotly, knowing that it probably wasn't the best time to bring up the kiss.

Karofsky stiffened but didn't say anything.

"You need to talk to him. He could help you if you let him. Kurt's a good guy. He's not going to want to see you suffer," Finn tried to reason.

"Would you get the fuck outta my face? Can you just let me get the hell outta this school with my fucking rep intact? I don't want to be gay, got that? Sometimes, I think everyone would be better off if I was dead, but I'm too much of a fucking coward to even go there. Well done for finding out my big secret but could you leave me the fuck alone?"

Finn didn't know what to do. Karofsky's body language screamed angry but his words seemed to be pouring out hurt and anguish. "Look, if you ever need to talk-" he started but was cut off.

"I don't," Karofsky said through gritted teeth before slamming his locker shut and swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"But if you do," Finn pressed, "I'm here man." He scrawled down his cell number on a scrap of paper. He didn't know why he did that. It just felt like something he should do. "Anytime, okay?" he said pushing the paper into Karofsky's hand as the bully started walking away.

Finn shrugged to himself sitting down on one of the benches. He had done all he could. He couldn't force Karofsky to do the right thing.

"Hey Hudson?" Finn heard, making him look up. Karofsky was standing by the door of the room, one hand grasping the handle and gave the other boy a small nod. "Thanks," he said swiftly, before stepping out.

_**

* * *

Okay, so I really want someone like Finn to find out about Karofsky and offer his help. Because I really adored their bromance in the Superbowl ep, and our boy kinda needs a little help.**_

_**Did it sound about right? I really like keeping my character's in character so I hope I did an okay job. I've never written Finn at length before, only like one/two thoughts so I would love to know what people thought of my characterisation of him.**_

_**So REVIEWS PLEASE!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
